


Sleep Talk

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, KuniKage Week, M/M, Middle School, Pre-Relationship, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's a restless sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For the KuniKage Week day 4 prompt: sleep.

Kageyama had been excited about their team sleepover, but he was the first person to fall asleep. His head hung to the side, and his arm was dangling over the couch's armrest. 

"Should we wake him up?" Kindaichi asked in a whisper. Kunimi was sitting next to Kageyama, so Kindaichi didn't notice that Kageyama was asleep until he leaned forward to look around Kunimi's head. 

"You don't need to whisper," Oikawa said without tearing his eyes away from the screen. "This movie's louder than you are."

Kunimi was "stuck" with the seat next to Kageyama because of Oikawa. He didn't say anything, but he shooed Iwaizumi and Kindaichi to the other free couch seats, and Kageyama didn't want the floor. Kunimi felt like it was a trap he had to walk into anyway, anything to sit next to Kageyama. He had an embarrassed frown, tipped at the edges with an emotion he was trying to fight off.

At the start of the night, Kageyama's hands were in his own lap, arms away from his sides, leaving Kunimi to be pressed into his side. Kageyama had squirmed a bit when he was awake, but after he fell asleep, he moved a lot. He turned his head over and over, and while he didn't snore, Kunimi could feel him breathing on his shoulder. Kageyama's mouth dipped down too close a few times, and Kunimi couldn't judge distance in the dark. He could only tell if Kageyama's face brushed against his ear, and Kunimi tensed every time.

Kageyama didn't sprawl out, but his legs and arms shifted, too. He stretched and mumbled in his sleep, sometimes elbowing Kunimi in a sensitive part of his stomach and making him yelp. When Kageyama didn't move his arm away in one instance, Kunimi tried to push him away. Kageyama's head flopped down, his nose falling against Kunimi's cheek.

"Is your boyfriend  _actually_ asleep? He's not snoring," Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi hit him in the shoulder before Kunimi could respond, and Oikawa jumped.

"Oikawa, shut up," Iwaizumi told him.

Kunimi was already flushing, but a few moments later he heard Kageyama mumble.

Oikawa picked up the remote to lower the volume, and he tilted his head. "Is he talking in his sleep?"

Some of it didn't sound like any real words, but Kageyama murmured Kunimi's name loud enough for everyone to hear.

Oikawa snickered, and Kindaichi burst out laughing.

"Kageyama and Kunimi," Oikawa said teasingly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that something was going on. Should we get you your own room?"

No one could see Kunimi's face, but he still felt the need to lift his arm and cover his blush.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
